


Never

by athousandsmiles



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Cameron told House no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at LJ's hughvillefics. Five connected drabbles, each exactly 100 words.

 

Five Times Cameron told House No

**1.**

"You going out with him?" House asked, his eyes widened as if it didn't matter to him one way or another. Just another curiosity. Another puzzle.

The elevator door closed, shutting the two of them away from the world for a moment. She grabbed him then, by the collar of his wrinkled blue shirt, and kissed him hard and fast, pushing her tongue past his lips. She kept at it, clutching him to her until the ding of the fourth floor bell echoed through the little metal box.

"No," she said, pulling away. "Not that it's any of your business."

**2.**

"You sleeping with him?" House asked, glancing up at her and quickly away again, as if the answer mattered to him far more than he could say.

He sat in his yellow chair, twirling his cane absently, like he had something important on his mind. Like he needed to think.

She pulled her bag from her shoulder and let it fall to the floor with a thud, then bent forward and murmured hot and heavy in his ear.

"No," she said, biting gently on his earlobe and lingering a moment before pulling away. "Not that it's any of your business."

**3.**

"You gonna marry him?" House asked, leaning over the counter that divided the nurses station from the rest of the clinic.

She looked up at him and smiled a satisfied smile, holding a secret and considering whether or not to let him in on it. Stretching out her bare left hand over the patient file that lay between them, she toyed with his fingers for a moment as he watched, mesmerized.

"No," she said, lacing her fingers with his and then looking up into his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business."

She released his hand and walked away.

**4.**

"You gonna take the job in Denver?" House asked, pinning her in place with his eyes.

The lab was a fish bowl for anyone to observe what went on inside. She didn't care. She turned until she was just a breath away from his body, held between him and the edge of the counter. The centrifuge beeped, but she ignored it in favor of the blue of his eyes.

"No," she said, her thumbs whispering over his lips. "Not that it's any of your business."

A soft touch of her mouth to his, a gentle shove, and she walked away.

**5.**

"You gonna leave me?" House asked, his eyes narrowed like he didn't care, which only made him look like he cared too much.

She turned toward him, softened by his forlorn expression, the way he lay beside her, naked in every way possible. Tugging at him, she arranged their bodies so that they were face to face, skin to skin, and stroked the three days growth on his cheeks. His heart still hammered from their recent activities. So did hers.

"No," she said, pressing gentle kisses to the planes and angles of the weathered face she loved so much. "Never."


End file.
